Son Gohan, Cold Warrior, Perfect Scholar
by zombiechook
Summary: After his father sacrificing himself and his mother dying of depression, Son Gohan is adopted by Bulma and is enrolled in Orange Star High School. On his birthday he makes a promise, to become a great scholar and protector of the universe, but can he do this while keeping up with his studies and rebuilding Android 16?
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

"Speech"

Thoughts

"Telepathic"

Gohan trudged down the path of Satan City. He couldn't believe that that buffoon had renamed a city after himself. He sat down and pulled out of his pocket a microchip. The one piece left of Android 16. He had spent the last seven years rebuilding the gentle android.

Seven Years. Seven years ago he killed cell. Seven years ago his father sacrificed himself. Seven years ago his mum died of depression. Seven years ago the big ugly ape stole his credit. After that he had moved into Capsule Corporation with Bulma, Vegeta, and baby Trunks. Now he has been forced into a damn high school in this idiotic city on the day that all of that happened. It was his mothers last request for him to enrol once he turned eighteen. Thinking about that he realised it was his birthday and all of the Z-Fighters were going. And Vegeta will be in his precious little GR. Gohan thought with a smirk and took off to Capsule Corp.

Once he arrived he did a face palm. They had tried to throw him a surprise party, but of course, they forgot about him being able sense their ki. He walked in smirking and said "Okay it's no surprise because I can sense you. Even you Yamcha."

"Told you so" Piccolo said

"Shut up!" Bulma shouted

Gohan laughed. Sometimes Bulma can be a genius and other times, well, be like her mother. Blonde. "Well, what are you waiting for? Say it."

"Oh. Umm... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all cheered.

"Good. Now I'm hungry." With that his stomach growled.

"Well, a saiyan can't be a saiyan without being hungry," Krillin laughed, "but now that you mentioned it, I'm also quite hungry for cake," and with that Bulma de-capsulised a giant cake with an electronic Goku and Gohan shooting a Kamehameha with Chichi holding a frying pan banging them on the head made of icing. Seeing this, Gohan rubbed the lump on his head from all of the whacks he got as a kid and smirked.

"Well, I'm gonna start eating." he said not taking his eyes off of the cake.

After half an hour of eating an enormous cake, Gohan finally got to open his presents. The first one was from the Kame island residents. It was the exact replica of his fathers fighting gi with the exception of the symbol of demon style on the front, turtle style on the back, the undershirt and boots were black and there were no wristbands. The second, from Piccolo, Dende and Mr Popo, was a book containing all of the techniques the Z-Fighters know, including instant transmission, and everything Kami knew. Bulma gave him a watch that,with a push of a button, would put on a completely black spandex, for fighting crime if he had to, or activate a gravity field that could go up to 3000g's, Tien and Chautzu gave him a picture book of his family and Yajirobe and Korin gave him a bag with 100 senzu beans in it.

After he finished unwrapping all of his presents, Piccolo approached him and asked, "Kid, if your being annoyed by those weaklings, be happy to blast them away for me."

"Thanks Piccolo, but I would want to promise something to the people of the world, father, mother, and 16. I promise to Earth that I will always try to protect them, I promise to my parents that, in honour of their memories I will become a scholar and protect the whole universe, and, finally, I promise to Android 16 that I will one day rebuild him and build an animal sanctuary in his name."

"Good."

"Oh and also."

"What"

"I promise to reclaim the honour of the Z-Fighters from the ape, Hercule Satan."

"Excellent"


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

"Speech"  
'_Thoughts'_  
**"Telepathic"**

For the first time, in seven years to be exact, Gohan was woken by an alarm clock, not Trunks. Unfortunately for the clock, well, it won't be working for a while. He got up, got a shower, got dressed and raced downstairs for breakfast. Luckily, robots make the food, not Bulma, otherwise there wouldn't be a saiyan race anymore. He looked at the clock and realised he had 3 minutes until class started. He put on his watch, setting the gravity to 100, grabbed a lunch capsule, and bolted out of the roof as a super saiyan already.

He only had gotten past the city entrance when he heard gunshots.  
'_God, can't the police handle the situation?'_ He thought _'Dad, I hate you for my traction to danger and protecting others.'_  
He landed on the roof of the bank that was being robbed, activated the disguise option on his watch and jumped down  
"Alright I've got somewhere to be so I'll end this quickly." He said before vanishing in front of each of the robber and giving them a chop to their necks and flicking over the getaway truck. He then just took off, deactivated his suit and reverted back to his base form landing on the roof of the school.

After grabbing his timetable and finding his first classroom he knocked on the door. When the teacher opened it he said "Ah, you must be the new student, Gohan."  
"Yes sir, I am"  
"Well, come on in, introduce yourself."  
Gohan walked in to see a class of 30 bored students. "Hello my name is Son Gohan, I was adopted at the age of eleven by the Breifs family after my father was murdered and my mother dying of depression carrying my unborn baby brother. I enjoy studying and martial arts. I have an act for befriending dangerous animals ever since I met a baby dragon outside my old house in the 493 mountainous region. I have spent the past seven years training and rebuilding a friend of mine who was an android named 16." He said  
"Yes," the old teacher said, "Gohan here scored perfect marks on all of his entrance exams, so you can learn a thing or two from him."  
"NEEERD!" a boy at the back yelled.  
"Just because I know more than you, it doesn't mean I'm a nerd." Gohan snapped.  
"Errr.. Well you can sit wherever there's a spot Gohan."  
"Woo-hoo! Over here's a spot, cutie." a bubbly blonde called.  
"Ugh, and there's nowhere else to sit." Gohan muttered sitting down next to the very annoying blonde.  
"I'm Erasa Rubber and this is Sharpener Pencil," she pointed to the guy who shouted nerd at him earlier, he had long blond hair and dark brown eyes.  
"Humph. I'm allowed to call you a nerd because you'll never be stronger than me." He claimed flexing his biceps.  
"And this is Videl," Erasa continued ignoring Sharpener, "You'll never guess who her dad is."  
"Why would I care?" Gohan asked coldly  
"Because," Videl said with distaste, "he's the great Hercule Satan strongest in the world and saviour of it."  
"Now I care even less"  
'_Strange.'_ Videl thought '_Most people would worship the ground I stand on yet he doesn't even care who my father is!'_ She just glared at him trying to figure out why. Gohan however could feel her glaring at him and shrugged it off. If he could survive Vegeta's glares then that Satan girls' glares are nothing to him.  
"So, Videl, why are you in such a bad mood?" Erasa asked.  
"There was this stupid 'Gold Fighter' stealing my job at the bank robbery this morning."  
'_Wow,'_ Gohan thought _'she's not happy because I was saving lives. Figures considering who her father is.'_  
"So Gohan," Erasa continued, "how long have you been doing martial arts?"  
"Well... Let's see, ummm, around 14 years," he replied.  
"What! You must be lying! I'm the strongest in the school, and I've only trained for 11 years. I'm also the second strongest in the world under my father." Videl said.  
"Well, I can think of at least 10 people who are a lot stronger than you, and I'm stronger than all of them"  
"How come they never showed at the WMAT?"  
"Maybe because, unlike your father, they don't like being followed around everywhere they go."  
"Fine then, how do you know them?"  
"My father."  
"What was his name?"  
Gohan just ignored it and started drawing schematics for android 16.

The rest of the day went uneventfully until PE. Using a quick ki scan to see how strong their PE teacher was seeming as they were doing martial arts that year. What he felt he dreaded. Their PE teacher was. Hercule Satan.

They all entered the stadium where there was a classic style tournament ring laid out. Doing another ki scan, Gohan noticed another ki he didn't sense before, and couldn't place his finger on who it was.  
"Alright brats!" shouted their PE teacher, "Today you have a treat, we're doing martial arts this year and we have the worlds strongest man, Hercule Satan," most of the class cheered while Gohan and Videl groaned, "and a previous quarter finalist, Krillin Chestnut!" with this Videl and the rest of the class cheered while Gohan, yet again, groaned.

Their "teachers" stepped out of a giant jet copter and Mr Satan just shouted, "Yeah! The Champ has arrived!" and Krillin just closed his eyes and did a quick ki scan of the students.  
_'5,4,3,4,3,5,3,6,7,2,1,4,6,8,12,15,2,27,3 000 000 000,9,6,7... wait 3 billion!'_ he thought. He looked around, trying to find someone who would be strong. Then he saw Gohan.  
"And I gave him a megaton punch and killed him instantly." Hercule was saying, "and then all of those amateur tricksters just fl-"  
"Gohan! I didn't know you went to school here!" Krillin interrupted him before he could finish disgracing the Z-Fighters and making Gohan explode with anger.  
"I just started today." he grumbled.  
"Cool!"  
"Sure"  
"How do you know Krillin Chestnut?" Videl asked.  
"I told you. My father." he replied.  
**"Hey Piccolo. You'll never guess who my PE teachers are!"** Gohan spoke to Piccolo telepathically.  
**"Who?"** He asked.  
**"Krillin and Hercule Satan."  
"Hahahahahahahaaaa!"  
"It gets worse."**  
**"How?"  
"I'm in Satans daughters class."  
"Too bad for you."  
"I have to go now, lessons starting. Bye!"  
"Take care kid."  
"I will."  
**"Oi! Shorty I was explaining how all those tricksters just flew off scared for they're lives at my awesome power." At this Gohan's eyes started to turn teal and a slight breeze was apparent.  
**"Gohan! Calm. Down."** Piccolo warned.  
"**Sorry, I just can't stand him doing that."** Gohan said telepathically.  
"Ok! Line up in order of your time since you started training." Hercule bellowed.  
The class lined up, a lot of them at the bottom of the line and then a few jocks, then Sharpener, then Videl, and then, finally, Gohan at the top of the line.  
"Hey kid. You're on the wrong side. Weaklings are over there."  
"I'm not a weakling." Gohan said coldly.  
"Well, you're definitely haven't been training longer than my daughter."  
"Yes I have."  
"How long then?"  
"14 years"  
"No! You're lying!"  
"I'm not"  
"Videl! Beat up this liar."  
"Gladly." Videl said smirking and stepping on to the ring.  
"Try not to kill her," Krillin whispered as Gohan passed him. He nodded.  
"Now tell me, Videl, which stance should I use?" Gohan asked, "1,2,3,4 or 5?"  
"Uuuh... 4" she replied confused  
'_How can he know that many stances?'_ she thought.  
"Demon it is." Gohan murmured slipping into the traditional stance of his first teacher, Piccolo.  
"What kind of stance is that!" Hercule laughed.  
"Just because it isn't one of yours it doesn't mean it is bad." Gohan snapped.  
'Impossible,' Videl thought 'his stance has no openings!'  
"Ready... FIGHT!" Krillin shouted. Instantly, Videl charged forwards trying to catch Gohan off guard. Right before she hit, he ducked and used her momentum to make her flip over and skid to the edge of the arena. This repeated about ten times until Gohan got bored and punched her stomach lightly, making her double over in pain, then kicked at her feet making her trip. He then continued by grabbing her foot and lightly tossing her out of the ring.  
"Game over," he said, "I win by ring-out." and at that the bell rang signalling the end of the day.


End file.
